


The Starnritter's Secret

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Sci-Friday [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Contest Entry, Drabble, Gen, Sci-Friday, Science Fiction, Space Opera, the drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: This is a short drabble putting Bleach into a Scifi-Opera setting. Hence the story is AU.
Series: Sci-Friday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819645
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Prompts) Sci-Friday, Stories In 100 Words Exactly





	The Starnritter's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was written for The Drabble contest on the SciFi profile on Wattpad. The first 25 words were given to us and then we had to finish the drabble.

_We landed on this pile of ice and dust expecting to find something that would advance our scientific knowledge, but what we actually found was her twin. Our lady's explosive capabilities could not compare to her brothers deathly abilities and soul biting stare. Unsealed she fights for us, but unsealed he fights against us._

_~ Cang Du, Quincy Starnritter fleet I Commander_

Bambietta glared at the message she unsealed from the dead Starnritter's files. Her mouth twisted up in anger at what his majesty kept from her. The children with alien powers were only to him just tools to be used.


End file.
